


Confession of a Capitol aristocrat

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Aristocracy, Confessions, F/M, First Meetings, Prostitution, finnick has a fake smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen is writing a book on Hunger Games Victors, and she stumbles upon a Capitol woman who has something to say about Finnick Odair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession of a Capitol aristocrat

I met Finnick Odair on my father's party, four or five years ago. I still remember the dress that I was wearing: black velvet and tiny silver butterflies sewn to the bodice, and black lace for sleeves. It was probably the most beautiful dress I ever wore in my life, but I never took it out of my closet after that night – my pride didn't allow me to be seen in the same dress twice. 

Anyway, let's get back to the story: I met him on my father's party. I don't remember the occasion – maybe it was his birthday? Or mine? We would have a gala almost every month back then, and I didn't care what they were for. All I cared about was how much alcohol I get to drink and how jelous my friends will be of my appearance. 

He smiled in a strange sort of way, Finnick Odair. His smile was a bit too wide, his teeth a bit too white, his eyes a bit too happy. I knew right from the start that it was a fake smile – all I did when I was a teenager was study people's behavior. My mother told me that the only way to ascend trough the ranks of Capitol aristocracy was to find out what people want from you and do it. I knew right from the start that it was a fake smile – but why? Why would the Golden Boy need to fake a smile? He was awfully rich – not as rich as me, of course – and young and attractive. I had to find out what plagued him. 

I put on my best seductive smile and approached him, gave him a wink and put a strand of my hair behind my ear. He smirked when he noticed me, but he didn't seem impressed. He wasn't really sober either. He gave me a wink and said 'Hey, babe.'

I batted my eyelashes and discussed the Games with him, but I had to admit that I was mesmerized – of course I had seen him on TV countless times, but in person he seemed even more appealing than on screen. No wonder that he had such a large number of lovers- okay. I'll be honest. I know what he does for life. My friend Marinette even told me the price you had to pay to own him for a night. I have to admit that I dwelled on that thought for a moment, but I learned from the past that I tend to regret the stuff I do when I'm drunk. So I wished him a good night and went on with my business (aka, to the mini-bar.)

Half an hour later, I saw him walk out of my bedroom. With my mother. 

I was petrified. I stood there with a glass of whiskey in my hand for about half a minute and watched them – his hair, minutes ago perfectly combed was now ruffled and messy, and his pure white shirt was lipstick-stained. My mother laughed out loud and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

I still don't know what I felt – loathing? Anger? Jealousy? I walked right up to him and looked him in the eye and said 'I hope you enjoyed yourself, whore from district four.'

I still remember the look he gave me. His smile melted away into a frown and disbelief. I saw a crack in his armor, and suddenly it hit me how young he was – only a year or two older than me. He pressed his lips and took a banknote from his pocket and shoved it into my hands – money my mother paid him with.  
I didn't reply. I watched as he left the room, fixing his bow tie. I saw him again about five years later, during the seventy-fourth Hunger Games – we had great fun.

Anyway, I heard that he died recently, is that true? Too bad, I liked that boy. Maybe tomorrow I'll dig that black dress out of the closet and take a stroll to the Graveyard of Heroes and find his tombstone.


End file.
